The skies meet together
by Caramel27
Summary: This is my first story about Byakuran. Byakuran is now closing in on the Vongola. However, he just can't take his eyes off the brunet of the enemy Family. He finds something new in this brunet that he never found in other worlds. Sry for the bad summary.


Author's Note:  
Hello everyone, I'm back! I'm sorry for not updating my other story but then I was busy settling into a dorm school and meeting my new friends(typical excuses .)

This story is dedicated to my friend who couldn't believe that Byakuran was to die in the way he did in the manga. She requested for me to write a story Byakuran-centered. I have never

tried Byakuran sided story before so please, don't kill me if I did anything wrong. I am sorry for all the grammatical mistakes and other problems. I might be able to improve these when I

have an editor. Unfortunately I don't. Also, this is the first time I am trying to write something with someone liking another person so it will be awkward. Please, if you have any

suggestions, please alret me. I will try my best to listen to them.

Please, R&R!!

* * *

The Sea

A white building stood in the middle of a city with small buildings surrounding it. People in white or black uniforms could be seen walking through the streets and people without uniforms bowed to them wordlessly when those people passed. Some of the non-uniformed people looked up at the tall building fearfully as if searching for something.

At the top of the building, a man sat in his office chair in front of a huge window overlooking the city. He had a bag of marshmallows in his left hand and his right hand kept on grabbing for one unconsciously. He was clad in the purest white uniform, matching his white hair and his fair skin. He was smiling as he faced the window.

"Umm, this is just the beginning." He talked to himself and popped another marshmallow into his mouth. His eyes were both open as he observed the city below him. It had taken only 2 years for the new Gesso Family to seize a small city in a country and build a stronghold there. The Family who had once ruled over this part of the country was now no more. Byakuran sighed in exasperation. Humans were all too weak by his standard.

A knock from the office door drew him out of his thoughts. Byakuran turned slightly to look at the door.

"Come in~" He sang. The door opened and a man with green hair, a purple ring on his finger entered the room.

"Byakuran-sama, all of us have returned from our missions you have sent us throughout the world." Kikyou reported, getting down onto his knees. Byakuran turned his chair around to face his Cloud Guardian, the leader of the whole Guardians.

"Kyou-chan, it's good to hear that you guys are back. I was wondering if anything was getting a bit annoying for you guys in those missions." Byakuran said, opening his right eye. Kikyou bowed his head shamefully.

"We are sorry for the wait Byakuran-sama. The enemies were more resistant than we expected them to be. Were there any problems around the base while we were gone?" Kikyou asked. Byakuran smiled sweetly toward him.

"No Kyou-chan. You know that I am capable of handling any kind of situation with all the 'experience' I have. So don't worry about me." Byakuran said. Kikyou was about to say something when the door suddenly opened.

"Sorry Byakuran-sama for interrupting the report but the Vongola Tenth is here with his Storm Guardian. Should I tell them to wait outside?" One of the Cerevello asked.

"Please inform them that I will have a conference with them in a few minutes and that it will be a secret one without his Guardian attending." Byakuran said, still smiling. The Cerevello nodded and exited the room.

"Byakuran-sama, you seem to be a bit… interested with how the relationship with the Vongola Family is going. May I be informed why?" Kikyou asked. Byakuran looked at him, grabbing a marshmallow from the packet. He fiddled with it as he considered the question.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe it is because of the trinisette that I am suddenly interested in the current Vongola boss. Even more interested than I ever had in other parallel worlds. I wonder what devil has got into me." Byakuran said, finally popping the marshmallow into his mouth. "Now, if you wouldn't mind Kyou-chan, I think it will be rude to keep our guest waiting."

"Of course Byakuran-sama, I am sorry for delaying you." Kikyou said and exited the office.

"Now then, Tsunayoshi-kun, what shall we 'discuss' today?" Byakuran said to himself and giggled at the words, knowing full well that there would be hardly any paperwork done between the two bosses.

-

Byakuran went down the elevator leading to the small conference room where he always met the Vongola Tenth. He looked around the base, wondering how it was possible to have a same base throughout all parallel worlds. He reached the 27th floor in a few minutes and was greeted by a hostile looking Hayato Gokudera.

"Ara, it seems that your Guardian is a bit too keen on protecting you Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran said, smiling his angelic smile. Gokudera seemed to curse under his breath. Tsuna, who had been sitting in a couch going through a stack of paperwork, quietly put all of it away, stood up, and walked to his Storm Guardian, putting his hand on the other man's shoulder.

"It's okay Gokudera-kun." Tsuna reassured the silver-haired man. Gokudera looked at his boss for a moment and stepped away from Byakuran. Tsuna smiled at Byakuran.

"You're late." Tsuna said simply. Byakuran looked into those brown eyes, those captivating brown eyes.

"Sorry Tsunayoshi-kun. I was just getting a report from one of my subordinates. Now, shall we continue with our meeting? I think we left off at the territory in Japan." Byakuran said. Tsuna nodded. The brunet whispered something into Gokudera's ears. Byakuran just looked at the man in front of him. He was the same age as Byakuran but seemed much younger. Byakuran compared the current appearance to that of about 10 years ago. Tsunayoshi-kun had been a freshman in a university next to his with his 7 Guardians. The man's hair had grown longer over the years but still stuck out everywhere. His bangs were slightly longer so that it covered some of his deep brown eyes. His height has changed dramatically. Most boys have their growing spurt in their middle or high school years. Tsunayoshi-kun had one when he was in university. He was now taller than most of his Guardians and was slightly taller than Byakuran himself. His body never showed how much work he put on them. Lean and no muscles showing off, Tsunayoshi-kun looked like an ordinary 21 years old.

"Byakuran, I will like it if you don't stare at me like that. You are making it hard for me to calm Gokudera-kun down and that will just prolong the time we start on our conference." Tsuna said, smiling. Tsuna's smile was always genuine while Byakuran always smiled, thinking different things under that mask.

"Sorry Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran said in a singsong voice. "If you don't mind, I will like to go in first." Tsuna nodded and turned back to the silver-haired man who still seemed to think that his precious Tenth was in danger even after Byakuran had showed time after time that it was not.

Byakuran sighed as he entered the room. Today, they were going to talk about the territories in Japan. It will be a short one for they had already confirmed silently, the other's territory. What he was going to do today was going to be a bit different from what Tsunayoshi-kun would have expected. Byakuran looked at the curtained showcase where he hid the collection.

"It'll soon be the time for you to work for me and create a world for me and my Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran said, picking another marshmallow from the packet.


End file.
